Have Another
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Happy Birthday Zoro! Dedicated to bonyonyo and her friends. Even during his birthday party, Zoro tries not to get drunk. Sanji gets to know why. SanjixZoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Zoro raised his head to drink the rest of the alcohol in the bottle. Today was his birthday, so there was a humongous birthday celebration. Everyone knew what the swordsman liked, so Zoro was handed similar long, slender boxes with a sake bottle held inside. Robin gave him a book filled with weapons because she saw him looking through it at one time. Franky gave him two large barrels of alcohol, and during the party Zoro drank it all to the last drop.

There was music, food, and drinks. Mainly drinks because that was what Zoro loved. Now, the night was quiet for everyone fell asleep from alcohol or eating so much food (Luffy mainly). It was only he and the moon now, and it lightened the Thousand Sunny's deck with a gentle, milky light.

He set the birthday bottle along with the other empty bottles and two empty barrels. They were like prized trophies and Zoro stared at them with a placid feel. He heard footsteps and felt a lingering eye and raised his head. Sanji was walking toward him with another bottle in hand.

"You're still sober?" Zoro asked with surprise, "Heh, you're usually the first one dead on the floor."

"You're the monster," Sanji frowned, and Zoro heard the faint slur in the cook's voice, "How is it that you can drink so much and still manage to walk straight?"

"What do you got there?"

Sanji glanced at the bottle, "My gift to you." Zoro grinned a little because it was one of his favorites. The cook sat down next to Zoro and watched the swordsman pluck open the cork. He didn't expect Zoro to pour a small glass and hand it to him.

"Here."

"Hou, I didn't know you could share."

Zoro smirked but pushed the glass, "Do you want it or not?"

"Thanks." Sanji took the Sakazuki Glass and took a sip. The drink was strong and it hit his throat and left a tingling burn. He shook his head to control the swaying. Man, he drank way too much tonight. He was trying to act like it was nothing, but it was taking a great toll on him. He glanced at Zoro who had the bottle lip to his mouth and drinking it down like water.

This year, everyone made bets to see if they could make Zoro drunk. So, everyone bought drinks and all of the dishes Sanji made had high alcohol content. But by looking at Zoro who acted like his normal self, the crew didn't accomplish their goal.

Sanji sighed, and mentally counted on how much alcohol was used for this 'experiment' when he felt a weight pushing from the side. He turned and saw Zoro leaning against him. The bottle in his hand was on the floor with its contents still half full.

"Zoro?"

"Sorry Cook," Sanji's couldn't believe his ears. Zoro was slurring, "I-I'm a little-"

"Drunk?" Sanji asked with astonishment.

Zoro began laughing in bright chuckles, "Yeah...damn."

"Hm?"

"I've never been this drunk in such a long time."

"You've been drunk before?"

"Yeah...but I try not to anymore."

"Why? Do you start stripping or sing in public?"

"No..." Zoro held his mouth to suppress a burp, "I...I used to have a comrade who traveled with me." Sanji remained quiet because it was rare for Zoro to speak about his past. This was probably the effects of alcohol. "Whenever we got a bounty hunter, we used it all on drinking."

"Figures."

"Then...one time we got really drunk, and some pirates picked a fight on us. We fought, but we were so drunk we couldn't fight back."

"Did you lose?"

"Kind of." Sanji sucked in a breath, "When I came to, we were both in the town hospital. I was hurt bad, but my comrade-" There, Zoro paused and pursed his lips.

"W-Was he alright?"

"Yeah...he was alright." Zoro's tone was solemn. "But the bastards cut his wrist in a way he couldn't move any of his fingers. He couldn't fight anymore, so we ended up splitting up." Zoro touched the neck of the bottle and drew little circles with his finger, "That's why I try to stay sober. I want to be ready to fight and protect anyone. I don't want to lose because of my carelessness."

Sanji picked up the half finished bottle and set it on Zoro's lap, "Drink it all."

Zoro frowned, "Did you hear what I said Cook?"

"I did, and that's why I'm telling you to drink. It's your birthday moron, so drink without care." Zoro was about to open his mouth, but Sanji cut him off, "We've grown over the last two years, Zoro. We're stronger now, everyone is. If something happens, we'll always have your back."

Zoro pulled a sloppy, drunk smirk and pinched his nose for a brief moment.

"There's another reason why I try not to get drunk."

"Hm? Why?"

Zoro laughed, and he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Sanji couldn't move, so he didn't push him away. Heat rose on his face and blushed in a dark color. The swordsman leaned back and chuckled joyfully.

"W-W-w-wh-wh-what!?" Sanji held his cheek where Zoro had kissed.

"Sorry Cook," Zoro held his mouth because he was chuckling so much, "I can't control myself when I'm drunk." The swordsman leaned in to examine Sanji up close. The cook could tell from reading the swordsman's eyes that Zoro was really drunk. "You know, you're kind of hot for a cook, Cook."

"What kind of compliment is that?"

Zoro chuckled and wrapped his languid arms over Sanji's neck and gave another kiss, except it was on the lips. Funny thing, Zoro thought, was that Sanji didn't shove him off like other men he'd gotten drunk with. Instead, Sanji accepted the kiss and gently pushed him down onto the deck to kiss him a bit more.

**The End**


End file.
